Dearest
by Mmash5
Summary: Lucy goes on a mission by herself and grows to realize just how much she want Natsu in her life, will the two Mages ever be able to re kindle their friendship?


**A/N: Okay so this is a new story I really hope you like it, review please and it's just a one shot :D**

Dearest

Lucy P.O.V

'_Hmm so warm,' _I thought to myself. I didn't even know it could be this warm in my bed. I slowly open my eyes to see non-other than Natsu, my best friend. Wait what's he doing gin my bed? "Natsu! Get out!" I scream, waking him up.

He scratches his head yawning in the process, "Lucy you're so loud…" he falls back on the bed straight to sleep.

I mumble to myself in anger, _why does he have to come into my room and sleep? It's so intimate and makes me all flustered…_ "Lucy, why are you all red?" I was startled by the sound of Natsu's voice; he begins to laugh at me, "I wanted to tell you something important but… your face is like a giant tomato!"

"Tomato!" I scream kicking him in the wall, "Gray never sleeps in my bed, honestly Natsu," I joke around.

With a feeling of triumph I get changed in to the bathroom in case he comes back, I wear my pink singlet, white mini skirt and brown boots with my hair tied up in two pony tails, "ah how refreshing," as I step out I notice Natsu jump out of the window quickly, making my way out of the guild with the playful sound of my keys dangling against each other.

I get to the guild to see a fight playing out as per usual, I love Fairy Tail, "Lu-chan," Levy waves at me with a smile, and I greet her back.

"Morning Lucy" Mira-Jane smiles serving some drinks. I smile back at her. I scan the room looking around for Natsu, I wanted to apologize for kicking him, "Lucy who you looking for?"

"Oh um… no one," I laugh awkwardly.

"Natsu is at home doing some important business," Mira-Jane tells me with a cheeky smile on my face.

I sit at a bar stool all quiet, what could he be doing? Also does it have anything to do with what he wanted to tell me this morning? Why am I thinking of him so much, this is Natsu Dragneel I'm sure the man is fine. I take a deep breath catching Gray is eye, "you seem trouble," he question me two bar stools away jugging down an ice cold beer.

"Just some drama from this morning, no biggie," I put on a reassuring smile.

Happy flies in with a depressing look, "Happy what's wrong?" I ask him.

"Natsu was angry and kicked me out…" the tears fall down his face, placing himself in my lap.

"What's the big idea," Gray says in anger.

"I'm sure it was a misunderstanding," Mira-Jane tries to comfort him.

Happy wipes away his tears, "well he left the house this morning while I was sleeping and then came back in a bad mood and said Happy leave me alone," the tears came back again.

"See he didn't kick you out, he's just temporarily upset," I tell the unhappy cat in my lap. I begin to think for a little bit, maybe he was upset because I kicked him out of my apartment. I have to go and apologize… "I have to talk to him."

"Do you know why he's upset?" Mira-Jane asks.

"I'll come with you," Gray insists.

I ignore all of them and run out the guild, hoping to find out what Natsu wanted to ask me. I remembered how dangerous it was to travel to Natsu home, I didn't even pay attention to my surroundings but I was lucky to have Gray behind me in case anything happened. I felt this funny feeling in my stomach as if I was the one that made him upset and I was going to lose my best friend, I didn't want to lose Natsu over a minor detail. I arrive at his door panting with Gray. I knock on the door hoping for a smiling Natsu, he opens the door with a plain look on his face.

"Lucy," he was surprised.

"Natsu… are you okay?" I go to touch his shoulder but he backs away when he sees Gray behind me.

"Why are you with Gray?" he seemed genuinely depressed.

"Is that a problem ash brain?" Gray raises a fist, "I can't just let Lucy wonder in wonder into dangerous parts alone."

"Fine why don't you just be with her then, because clearly Lucy doesn't want me," Natsu slams the door in my face leaving me standing there like an idiot.

"Lucy," I hear Gray call my name in a low tone.

I fall down to my knees, "doesn't he like me? Gray what did I do wrong?" I feel a tear trickle down my left cheek. I felt as though Natsu had stabbed me in the heart.

"Lucy… I'm sorry that Natsu said that," he places his hand on my shoulder; I look at him to see a very concerned face.

"Take me home, please?" I refuse to let anymore tears stream down my face.

Gray and I begin to walk but with a change of heart I decide to go on a mission, alone without anyone else. I needed to be alone or with Natsu; at this point in time I didn't want to be with anybody else besides Natsu. I stand at the mission's board making a decision; I found one where all I had to do was capture some bandits. Easy for me right, I think of how happy Natsu would be that we could go on a mission. I miss him already, "Lucy, are you okay?" Lissana asks me.

"Just having a bad day," I try to smile but fail.

I tell Mira-Jane I'm off though she didn't want me to go after seeing the state I was in, Gray even offered to come with me but I declined. I was on the train thinking about how I was gonna getting these bandits, but my mind kept drifting back to Natsu. Why he was always in my dreams or in my conscious, right now he'd have motion sickness. It was honestly freaking my out how everything reminded me of him, I felt so empty I hated the feeling and wanted it to go away. I arrived at the place and by then it was already dark the train ride was sad and slow for me today. The bandits were going to attack a small village so I made camp in the forest very close to where they usually strike; I made a small fire and sat staring at the flames. This undoubtedly reminded me of Natsu, the man I couldn't stop thinking about. I took a deep breath thinking of a life without; after all we've been through how could he say that to me? The tears started pouring down for the second time, it's so unlike him to do such a thing especially without warning. I was now more than angry at him but he was still the only person I wanted to see, he's the only man that has ever made me feel this way. I hate it, images of face wouldn't stop flashing through my brain that I eventually cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to the sun rising over the village it was so peaceful and beautiful; I looked at myself from my pocket mirror. Gosh I looked terrible, she what you do to me Natsu? I checked the time realize I had missed the bandits, but I heard loud noises coming from the village so I went to investigate. I got there to see that the three bandits were terrorizing the town, to my fortune they didn't harvest any magic so the job was more than simple. The village thanked me handing me my 70 000 jewels reward.

I left with a smile on my happy to know that I was wanted and needed, that I help somebody. Which really made my day, since my rent isn't due for a while I made the effort to spoil myself and go shopping for a couple things. I skimmed through the stores and bought strawberry sweets for Erza, funky wrist bands for Gray, a mystery book for Levy, romance novel for Mira-Jane, shell necklace for Lissana and fish for happy. I didn't know why I was buy this stuff for them but I was already feeling better and I know they'll appreciated it, I smile uncontrollably. I kept looking around the stores when I found something for perfect for Natsu and I, kinda lame but I couldn't stop thinking about us wearing matching t-shirt. We'd look so cute. Mine would say 'His Girl' and his would say 'My Girl' with arrows pointing to each other, oh my but it's only for couples. Is that what I wanted to be Natsu girlfriend, I got red just thinking about it, no way can't happen.

I didn't realize how late it was so I decide to stay at a hotel just to be safe; as soon as I sign in I pass out on the bed. Man I drained the energy out of myself.

The next morning I get up after a shower and getting dressed to see Loki, "Loki, what are you doing?"

"Nothing just making sure you're okay, I've noticed you've been very sad lately," he stepped closer.

"Thanks Loki but I'm just fussing over little things," I step to the side.

"Remember if you have a problem you contact me first, I can't stand to see you sad," the concern was in his voice.

"Thank you Loki," I decide to make it up to him for acting so sad, "want to go and eat breakfast?"

He agrees and we head to a café, I hadn't talked to Loki in a long time and he really made me feel good I was lucky to have him in my life. Though with all the attention he was giving me I still craved for Natsu to just look at me even once, we had a look around the town together for a little bit laughing and talking together.

We arrive at the train station since it was already lunch time I should've headed back to Magnolia a long time ago, hope no one is worried, "I had a great day," I smile brightly.

"Me too, do you want me to ride the train with you?"

"It's okay you should go back to the spirit world now, I could use time to myself," I wave at him as he leaves, "thanks Loki," I say quietly.

As I rode the train no matter how much time I spent with other people Natsu was the Man I wanted to see at the end of the day. I hoped of the train and began to walk back home with my belongings, I open my door and lock it behind me to see Natsu sleeping on my bed. The man I loved fell asleep on my bed.

Natsu P.O.V

I opened my eyes to see Lucy looking at me with watery eyes; I hated it when she cried. I got up while just stood there with her bag beside her on the floor, "Lucy why did you leave?" I banged the side of her wall with me head down feeling ashamed not even able to look her in the eye.

"Why did you shut the door in my face Natsu? You said that I didn't need you, how could you be so stupid?" he voice died down as she fell to the ground.

I started to tense and realized what I did the day she came to me was wrong, "I shouldn't have down that, I was mad that you would compare me to Gray then kick me out…" did I over exaggerate?

"Compare you?" she looked up at me confused.

"I came to tell you something important then you kicked me and talked about that ice princess."

"I meant nothing by that, I was just annoyed and I kicked you because you called me a tomato," she laughed lightly, "what was it you wanted to tell me?"

A light blush came across my cheeks; I walked back to the bed and stood there. Lucy followed, "that… I, um… I really, really… love you Lucy," I looked back to see a beautiful smile on Lucy's face.

"Baka! You had me crying for days," She began to tear up again, "I love you Natsu."

As soon as I heard those words I pulled her into a hug and didn't let go, "you're the nearest to my heat Lucy."

"Do you know how many sleepless nights I've had over you?" she said with her arms wrapped around my torso. I was starting to heat up even more than usual.

"No matter what I say don't ever leave for a mission without me," I pulled her back, "in fact don't ever leave my side."

"And don't ever slam a door in my face!" she was angry about that for sure.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you Natsu."

Normal P.O.V

Natsu leaned in for a kiss smashing his lips against hers; the two mages passionately kissed each other until that needed some air. Breathing deeply they began to laugh and go at it again; they lay on the bed but not as friends but together as one. Natsu began to touch Lucy all over embracing every part of her, "Lucy I don't think I can stop…" he said into her neck.

"Natsu… this is my first time," Lucy moaned.

"AHHH I'm all fired up!"

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed.


End file.
